gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGI-BO ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Complete Set
The High Grade Iron-Blooded Orphans (HGI-BO) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Complete Set is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2016, as a Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusive. Includes *Gundam Barbatos 1st - 4th Form **Mace **Extra left arm with Gauntlet **Long Sword **4th Form shoulder armors **Sub-arms (Long, Short) **2 Weapon Adapters **Smoothbore Gun **Wire Hook **2nd Form Shoulder Armors *Gundam Barbatos 5th - 6th form **Large Special Mace **2 arm mortars **2 Autocannons **1st-5th form feet parts **Reactive Armor **5th form Ground Type feet parts **Poseable sub-arm **Boosters (with joints) **6th form Chest Armor **Graze Ritter Shoulder Armors **2 Backpack Adapters **2 Schwalbe Graze Leg Boosters **Long Sword (with hilt) *CGS Mobile Worker Kit Features & Gimmicks *General (shared with 2 molds): **Legs feature double-jointed knee parts for wider range of articulation. **Elbow joints can be bent into 120 degrees. **Shoulder socket joints can be pulled up for extra upwards articulation. **The upper torso can slightly tilt frontwards and backwards. **Backpack sub-arms can be deployed via parts swapping. *Gundam Barbatos 1st - 4th Form: **Includes an alternate left arm to create Gundam Barbatos 1st form. **A pair of Graze Shoulder Armors can be attached to the Shoulder joints. **The wire hook can be attached to the 1st form's left arm. (removal of the gauntlet & elbow guard is needed) **Mace, Smooth-bore Gun & Long Sword can be stored onto the backpack sub-arms with two adapters. *Gundam Barbatos 5th - 6th Form: **'5th Form': Arm Mortars + 4th Form Shoulder Armors + Normal Feet + Schwalbe Graze's leg boosters + joint part **'5th Form Ground Type': Arm Mortars or Autocannons + 4th form Shoulder Armors + Ground Type Feet **'6th Form': Arm Mortars or Autocannons + Graze Ritter Shoulder Armors + 6th Form Chest Armor + Ground Type Feet + Boosters **Large Special Mace can attach onto either of the backpack sub-arms with special adapters. **Large Special Mace can be rearranged into attack mode via minor parts swapping. Tips & Tricks **For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be applied & panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. Customizing-based tips *The first Gundam Barbatos kit's frame can be replaced with an extra Gundam Frame 4 (Included in this kit) for easier shoulder frame removal and a stable foot swivel. (The polycap on the front foot is needed to be replaced) *The open hands from the Mobile Suit Option Set 7 can be used for this kit. (The dorsals must be swapped.) Release Dates #July 20, 2016 (1st batch) #August 19. 2016 (2nd batch) #September 16, 2016 (3rd batch) #June 2017 (Reissue) #July 2017 (Reissue, 2nd batch) #August 2017 (Reissue, 3rd Batch) Notes & Trivia *The kit's blue plastic is a lighter shade, and the yellow orange plastic is slightly pale. *Second HGI-BO kit to include the hilted long sword since the Gundam Barbatos + Long Distance Transport Booster Kutan Type-III set. Gallery Packaging HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set boxart.jpg|Packaging Stock Photos HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 1.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 2.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 3.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 4.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 5.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 6.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 7.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 8.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 9.jpg HGIBO Gundam Barbatos Complete Set 10.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:2-packs Category:Gundam Frame 1 Category:Gundam Frame 4 Category:Inner Frame Category:Exclusives Category:Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusives